Sweetie Pies
Sweetie Pies & Sweaty Palms was the thirteen episode of Season One and thus 13th overall. Summary BLUEBELL PREPARES FOR THE ANNUAL SWEETIE PIE DANCE - Zoe (Rachel Bilson) decides that it's too soon in her relationship with Judson (guest star Wes Brown) to go to the annual Sweetie Pie Dance so instead she makes plans to have a sleepover with Rose (McKaley Miller), whose parents are going out of town. George (Scott Porter) misplaces the save the dates for his upcoming wedding which causes major trouble in Lemon (Jaime King) paradise. Lemon wants her father (Tim Matheson) to finally move on from her mother leaving him, so she secretly gets him a date for the dance. Wilson Bethel and Cress Williams also star. Patrick Norris directed the episode written by executive producer Leila Gerstein. Plot Cast Main Cast *Rachel Bilson as Zoe Hart *Scott Porter as George Tucker *Jaime King as Lemon Breeland *Cress Williams as Lavon Hayes *Wilson Bethel as Wade Kinsella Secondary Cast *McKaley Miller as Rose Hattenbarger *Tim Matheson as Brick Breeland *Eisa Davis as Addie Pickett *Reginald VelJohnson as Dash DeWitt *Deborah S. Craig as Shelley Ng Recurring Cast *Nadine Velazquez as Didi Ruano *Wes Brown as Judson Lyons Guest Cast *Gigi Bermingham as Agnes *John Wesley as Otis *Sam Daly as Al O'Grady Mention Only *Ann Cusack as Annie Hattenbarger *Meredith Monroe as Alice Breeland Soundtrack Notes/Trivia Episode Title Cultural References Quotes Dash DeWitt: "A time when you ask someone to be your sweetie pie, or you get a pie in your kisser." ---- Dash DeWitt: "Nothing says serious like a small town dance under twinkle lights." ---- George Tucker: "I feel like we haven't really been us since before Christmas." ---- Didi Ruano: "There's a paper in it- that's not very hygienic. Better take this to the health board." Lavon Hayes: "Didi, I think that paper might be a note. You might want to read it." ---- Didi Ruano: "Weird. Agnes asked me to be her sweetie?" Lavon Hayes: "No, Lavon Hayes is asking you to be his sweetie pie for the dance!" Didi Ruano: "Well, how am I going to break the news to Agnes?" ---- Zoe Hart: "Hey, Joelle, can you count to eight?" Joelle Studabaker: "I can count to one." ---- Wade Kinsella: "Zoe, the guy is Boresville, USA." ---- Lavon Hayes : "I couldn't sleep last night. Saw something that upset me." Zoe Hart: "Was it Wade and Joelle making out on his porch again? That woman kisses like she's eating corn." ---- Rose Hattenbarger: "He reminds me of like, a mute Rob Lowe." ---- Wade Kinsella: "Well you're just a wound up little corkscrew, aren't you?" Zoe Hart: "Go away." Wade Kinsella: "What are you looking at, four eyes?" Rose Hattenbarger: "Go away." ---- Brick Breeland: Maybe I did...how did that happen?" Brick Breeland: and George Tucker: "Lemon." ---- Brick Breeland: "I spent twenty years coming to this dance with my wife. Nothing has made me miss her more than coming with the wrong girl." ---- Joelle Studabaker: "Wade, I asked you to get the real doctor." ---- Judson Lyons: "You were more excited about your war with Wade tonight than you were about your night with me. That not tell you everything you need to know?" Gallery ha112_179b-114b8434-t3_595.jpg ha112_232b-a78e96c6-t3_595.jpg ha112_301b2-2fb91f81-t3_595.jpg ha112_318b2-efe6ad7b-t3_595.jpg ha112_576b-ff57a31d-t3_595.jpg ha112_598b2-5d7da59a-t3_595.jpg ha112_634b-aee24e48-t3_595.jpg ha112_679b-fe6d5e9d-t3_595.jpg wade2.jpg ha112_817b-832fa036-t3_595.jpg 00644800d65.jpg 00644790408.jpg Links Category:Episode Category:Season One Episodes